Portal High School
Gabe Jonson… Karlion… I more deeper in tim to the PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL! :- ITS MY LIFE! Portal High School (also known as The Skool) is the past version of Portal Labs. It is first seen in ITS MY LIFE!, as Marrissa Roberts, after traveling back in time, ends up here. Despite originally being a wacky side-version of Portal Labs, the prominence of Portal High School later rose, especially in fan stories. History As Skepness Man writes, Portal High School, before Principal Business Man known simply as The Skool, exists from time immemorial and was host to the events of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. Originally, Portal High School was only host to drama between its students, but Skepness Man notes that with the coming of Principal Business Man everything changed. The early era of Portal High School was repeatedly named by Skepness Man as "his favorite era", and many things were revolutionized, including a time travel exam. Other things were also made different by other people, e.g. Principal GLaDOS establishing the "one student in, one student out" rule and Principal InterdimensionalPortaller attempting to restore the previous drama. Portal High School was disestablished by GLaDOS to give room for Portal Labs. Structure According to art by ASBusinessMagnet, Portal High School has 8 above-ground floors and a strangely indented roof. There are also frequent mentions of the extended underground part of Portal High School, containing much more rooms (in particular, Spectators of the Host claims that the underground part stretches for a kilometer in height and has several hundred floors), more oriented towards survival than education and inaccessible to those above ground except through one tile that can be shifted from its place. In the principal room, in which Principal Business Man works, there is an intercom, to which Principal Business Man is able to speak to his students (or simply play songs). He also oversees everything through his set of cameras. According to Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, the year AG 1998 saw a great restructuring of the above-ground part of Portal High School. The space-time anomaly detection device, originally a small device in Principal Business Man's office used to detect when Atlas and P-Body arrive, was rebuilt to span the entire above-ground part, and Portal High School gained the ability to shoot rockets, in particular towards the direction of GLaDOS's "layer". Known principals *Albert Dumblydore *Sectumsempra Sanpe (also appears as a Math teacher) *Principal Business Man (also appears as a Physics teacher) *Principal GLaDOS *InterdimensionalPortaller Known teachers *Mr. Pursell (History) *Logic Editor (Math) *Loveable Freak (Physics) *Mr. Lewis (English) *Ms. Hart (Music) *Mr. Hussie *Mr. Newell Known students *Gabe Jonson *Caroline *TEEN FORTRESS 2 (Heevy, Scot, Spy, Solder, Medik, Snipper, Demonman, Pyro, Ingineer) *Cave Jonson *Harry "Wheatly" Potter *Jenny Weasley *Various falmer trollz (Skepkitty, Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000, CadenGallic, Damned Librarian) *Ross Lavigne *''Invader Zim'' cast (Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz) *Aranna Sorket *Lately Pirate (briefly) *Skepness Man Beauregarde *Chell Junor Roberts *Ms. Hart (formerly) *SkyDoesMinecraft *Flashlight Girl Trivia *There is a real-life school named "Portal Middle High School" in Portal, Georgia. See also *Half-Life College Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' Category:Locations